The Way I Loved You
by A Forgotten Fairy. .AKA- Fairy
Summary: what happens when Emma, Finn's girlfriend, isn't liking how her usually lovable hubby is acting? The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift songfic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Taylor Swift! I do own the characters POV though and the story!**

_He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine_

I watched him open my door for me, I slowly climbed in. "You look beautiful tonight," he said. I didn't feel the flutter of my heart in my chest, I just felt…fine, for lack of a better word. Now he's just Finnegan Rothschild, not Finn.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

I miss being able to scream and fight with him, and then have make up sex after. "Damn it Finn!" I screamed into my pillow. After sufficiently trying to suffocate myself I glanced at the clock. 2AM blinked at me in red letters. I-I don't love him like this, he's not my Finn anymore…before it was like a rush of adrenalin to be with him. That's how I loved him.

_He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable_

We sat on my parents couch, never invading my personal bubble; before he wouldn't even care we would always be touching. He even calls when he says he will! Usually I wouldn't get the call until like an hour after he says he would. "How are you, Finn?" my mother asked him. My mother and him were close, something I found weird!

"I'm great, Mrs. Locke! How about you?" Finn responded, smiling at her. My Mom looked at him disapprovingly.

"I thought I told you to call me Georgia, Finn!" she said in amusement, he nodded at her before my father distracted him with business talk. I rolled my eyes. Sure he's charming, but he's always been that way, but now I don't know how to feel. I mean I'm comfortable, but it's just weird.

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

I stared out the window in my room, it was raining. I smile slowly worked its way onto to my glum face. We kissed in the rain once, it was amazing that was one of the many best times I had with him. Though of course he's stiff now and we don't do anything anymore.

_He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now …_

I faked a smile as he grinned at me, he didn't even notice. We were slowly falling apart and what's worse is my heart wasn't even breaking like I thought it would. I don't feel anything anymore, not when we kiss, or when we hug, or do anything together. I thought about all the wild things we'd done, jumping of a building with an umbrella! Or skinny dipping, he was a drug I couldn't get enough of. He drove me insane though, and he like a puzzle I couldn't figure out though… I can't figure out what happened between us though.

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you uhhh  
Whooa whooo oh, oh  
Oh and that's the way I loved you  
oh, oh, oh uhhh… oh, oh, oh whooo  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you_

I did the most insane things with him! I love how he brought out my crazy side, how he was crazy, the way he never gave me personal space, when he didn't call when he said he would, how we would kiss in the rain, or how he didn't need to give me a compliment to make me feel beautiful. That's the way I loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls**

I sat in my room staring out the window watching the rain. A loud knock on my door dragged me out of my thoughts. "Emma!" the person yelled through the door. I stood up sluggishly not even bothering to find out who it was before pulled open the door. I was pulled into a passionate kiss right when the door was open. I knew these lips, it was Finn, I kissed him back with just as much passion, enjoying having _my_ Finn back even for a couple of seconds. We continued to kiss until oxygen became necessary. He put his forehead to mine as we struggled to breathe.

"Yes Finn?" I panted, he grinned at me, and for once in the past couple of months a felt a flutter in my heart, and again for once in the past couple of months I gave him a genuine smile. He pulled on my hand and dragged me out of my dorm. "Wait, Finn, where are we going?" I asked irritation in my voice, trying to keep up with him. Even though it irritated me that he wouldn't tell me, I loved the feeling of being surprised.

"Hold on, love," he whispered, we reached the hallway that led to the courtyard, where the rain was falling onto the ground. I saw his grin widen as he caught sight of it. He dragged me into the middle of the courtyard; I smiled widely as I felt the cool water hit my skin. We stopped and he pulled me into his arms, his arms wrapping around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, causing him to smile. He then slammed his lips onto mine, fireworks going off everywhere, we fought for dominance and I slowly gave in. He rubbed our tongues against each other, I moaned into his mouth, causing him to smile against my lips.

He gently pulled away and stared down at me. We were quiet for a moment just staring at each other. "Let's go to Disneyland!" he exclaimed suddenly, I grinned, _this_ was _my_ Finn.

"We can't!" I answered, he gave me a curious look, as if trying to understand the words I uttered. "We have finals, Finny. How about we go this weekend?" I suggested, he pouted at me, I couldn't help it, and I smashed my lips against his once again. He kissed me back immediately and this ended up just like our other kisses today. I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes. "I love you," I whispered softly, he smiled at me softly.

"I love you too." My heart fluttered and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I smiled at him, and then I realized we were still standing in the rain. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to his dorm. We reached it laughing and giggling. When I opened the door Logan and Colin were sitting on the couch, I pushed Finn on top of them getting the two dry boys wet.

"Hey!" they protested in unison. I rolled my eyes, smiling at them, I then went to the cabinet and pulled out two large towels, I tossed one to Finn and I used the other. Finn sat up and wrapped himself in the towel.

"What about us?" Colin questioned, I rolled my eyes once again.

"Get it yourself!" I snapped, before sitting down on my boyfriends lap. I leaned down and kissed him chastely on the lips. "Thank you," I whispered softly, I looked into his eyes and read the confusion.

"For what, love?" he responded. I smiled at him softly.

"For being you," I answered, truthfully. His mouth stretched into a grin, as one of his hands grabbed my thighs, causing shivers to go down my spine.

"Oh definitely, I'm never listening to Steph again about my relationship!" he exclaimed chuckling, I froze in his arms.

"I'm sorry; did you just say you listened to Steph about our relationship?" I asked stiffly, he nodded, I could tell he was nervous. "What did she tell you?"

"A-uh she told me you were annoyed that I didn't respect your space, that you didn't like that I wasn't closer to your parents, that you didn't like how I never called when I said I would, that you didn't like me dragging you off somewhere whenever I felt like it, that you didn't like it when I didn't voice how I thought you looked, and that you didn't like kissing in the rain," he finished, by the time he was done speaking I was seething. Finn was frowning and I knew he thought I was mad at him. I gave him a reassuring kiss.

"I'm not mad at you Finny. I'm mad at Stephanie, she was eavesdropping on a conversation that I was having with Rory. I wasn't saying I didn't like those things about you, I was saying I loved those things about you!" I said, Finn grinned up at me. I looked over at Logan and Colin who were watching us. "Colin, call Steph and tell her to get her ass over here!" Colin nodded pulled out his phone. I turned my attention back to the boy I was sitting on, and kissed his nose. "I love you."

"I love you too." He responded lovingly, he smiled up at me softly, there was a knock on the door, and Colin went to answer when I stood up and stormed to the door. I threw it open and glared at the small blonde standing in front of me. I dragged her out of the dorm slamming the door in the process.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I snapped Steph stared at me confusion written all over her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"I mean that what you told Finn nearly ruined our relationship! It _would_ have ruined our relationship if Finn hadn't gotten tired of listening to you and gone back to being him!" I growled, Steph stared at me in shock.

"I thought you said you hated him doing those things!" she snapped back, I glared at her causing her to flinch back.

"I said I loved those things about him Steph. If he didn't do those things he wouldn't be Finn!" Steph looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry," she whispered quietly, I nodded.

"Apology accepted. Now get in there and apologize to Finn," I ordered, Steph nodded and shuffled into the dorm with me following her. I watched her stand in front of him and apologize quietly, I smiled as he laughed. This was who I fell in love with I don't want him any other way.

**Ok I hope you liked this short series!**


End file.
